Episode 8214 (26th July 2018)
As the Dingles celebrate Lachlan's eighteenth birthday, Robert uncovers evidence that proves Rebecca isn't in Ibiza. Also, Ryan learns Charity can't tell her family about him like she promised and Aaron tells Liv he's thinking of proposing to Robert. Plot Charity hasn't slept. She tells Vanessa that she can't tell Debbie about Ryan right now so she needs to figure out what she's going to say to Ryan. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak, Sam and Lydia wish Lachlan a happy birthday. Zak gives Lachlan his present from Belle - a framed photo of Lachlan with Lawrence, Chrissie and Rebecca. Lydia decides to try to contact Rebecca again as she should be in touch for Lachlan's birthday. Jessie has spent the night with Marlon at Tall Trees Cottage although she dashes off before April sees her. Lachlan receives a text from 'Rebecca' wishing him a happy birthday. He reads it aloud to the Dingles. Vanessa meets Irene in a pub car park where she reveals to Irene that Ryan met with Charity yesterday. Vanessa explains Charity wants to be a part of Ryan's life and even wants to tell her family about him. Irene establishes Charity hasn't told her family and states she won't allow Charity to continually let Ryan down. Lachlan and the Dingles arrive in the pub for Lachlan's eighteenth birthday celebration. Lydia feels guilty as she's forgotten to ask Robert to bring Seb to the party as Seb is the only relative Lachlan has left. Chas offers to mention it to Robert when she heads to Mill later. At the Mill, an excited Aaron tells Liv he wants to asks Robert to marry him. Liv gives him her blessing. Chas appears and asks Robert about taking Seb to Lachlan's birthday party. As Diane and Victoria are taking Seb out, Robert, Aaron and Liv agree to show their faces instead. Irene believes if Charity cared as much as Vanessa says she does, she wouldn't be trying to drive a wedge between her and Ryan and she certainly wouldn't be denying him. Vanessa states Charity isn't denying Ryan, but things are difficult just now. She explains how Charity's granddaughter is in hospital waiting for a heart transplant and her cousin is carrying a baby that won't live for more than a few hours. Irene believes that's just an excuse and Charity is ashamed of Ryan. Vanessa tells Irene she is so wrong, just as Ryan pulls up. The guests at Lachlan's party all think Rebecca heading to Ibiza and making little contact is suspicions. Robert is especially alarmed to learn Rebecca doesn't have her memory book with her. Lachlan orders them to stop talking about it. Irene asks Ryan why he went behind her back to see Charity and again warns him to stay away from Charity, informing him that Charity lied about telling her family about him. Ryan insists Charity wouldn't do that as she promised. Irene quips Charity's promises mean nothing and she'll constantly disappoint him. Lydia asks Lachlan why he got so worked up. Lachlan explains it's his first birthday without Chrissie and Lawrence but all everyone is bothered about is Rebecca. Faith, Aaron, Robert and Liv discuss Rebecca's disappearance. Aaron reminds Faith that Rebecca texted Lachlan although Faith comments anyone could've sent that. Rhona informs Paddy she's going to get a locum in so he doesn't have to return to work until after the baby is born. Daphne appears in the pub kitchen and asks Marlon why Jessie said he was taken as her daughter Matilda was snapchatting April last night and April said he was single. Faith's comments are playing on Robert's mind so he decides to head over to Keepers Cottage to see if he can find anything in Rebecca's room. Liv joins him. Vanessa calls Charity over to Tug Ghyll where Ryan is waiting. Ryan realises Irene was right about Charity backtracking on her promise to tell her family about him. Charity explains why she can't put this on Debbie right now and Ryan is understanding. Ryan announces he's decided to move out of Irene's house and into somewhere around here. Daphne tells Marlon about her husband running off with the dentist then kisses him. At that moment, Jessie walks in. Robert has found something tucked in the back of Rebecca's wardrobe. He shows Liv. Meanwhile, at the pub, Lachlan makes a speech thanking the Dingles for making him feel like family. Robert and Liv burst in stating they know for certain Rebecca isn't in Ibiza as they've found her passport... Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne *Daphne - Emma Tugman Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar, corridor, toilet corridor and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The New Inn - Car park *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes